


That's So Us

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Domestic Fluff, Emo Loki, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Lives, Loki (Marvel) Redemption, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Self-Hatred, Self-Insert, Unresolved Romantic Tension, loki reads and i die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: Your relationship with Loki escalates.





	That's So Us

**_You annoy me daily._ **

You and Loki were best friends. It had taken you a decade, over five wars, lots of blood, lots of fighting and many tears.

But here you were.

You’d opened up to each other. He’d told you about how sorry he was for New York, and how much he wanted to forget what he’d done.

“If you forget your past, how are you supposed to learn from the mistakes you made?” You’d asked him.

He’d begin seeing his past from a different perspective.

You two also had a lot in common: you were both Asgardians, had an affinity for black and loved trashing each other’s books.

It was a good friendship.

At the moment, you were trying to prove a point. You were both in the training room, face to face, swords in hand. You two had similar fighting styles, so you both had a weapon in each hand: you’d gone for your regular, old, overused swords. He’d gone for his knives that were the same length as your swords.

You were in sporty outfits and his hair was up in a bun. Loki was handsome: that wasn’t anything new to you. He was a god, after all. And right now… he looked extremely hot.

“No tricks,” you demanded. “No disappearances, no astral projection, no death-faking.”

“No magic, no teleporting, no summoning.”

“That goes to you as well, God of Mischief.” You replied and Loki shrugged. “FRIDAY? Music, please.”

[Love to Hate It by Off Bloom](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DerHQuLb0NQY&t=MDViNzQ0NzA3MjJhYzI5MTk2ODJhNzUwYWRiMTQ4MTkwZWQwM2ZjOSxnNk5UY2tRVw%3D%3D&b=t%3Ai7ec5ht9Yhqf5wh3D04ZwA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoung-and-bitchy.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179326508062%2Fthats-so-us-loki-laufeyson-x-reader&m=1) played through the speakers of the gym and you attacked first, the sound of metal clashing filling the place. Loki was taller, but you were faster.

When you made the first cut without meaning to, he looked at you, gasping, and a smile crippled into his face. “You’re going to pay for that.”

“Make me,” you smirked.

Your weapons encountered once again and Loki took the lead. He made you lose balance of your right foot and you tripped, dropping the sword of that hand.

He put one of his knives against your neck, a smug smile on his face. “What do you have to say for yourself now?” He asked you, confident, the other sword very close to your face.

You smirked and licked the sword, making Loki frown, his eyes humorous. You elbowed the haholding the weapon, making him drop it. You put the sword of your left hand between his legs, and he felt the cold metal through his clothes.

“That you give yourself too much credit,” you answered, your throat itching from the heavy breathing. “I’d say I’m surprised…”

Loki laughed and you grabbed the hand from the knife he had against your neck, getting it out of your personal space and giving you a chance to get down and using one of your legs to make him fall.

It worked.

“…but I’m really not,” you finished your sentence as you saw him lying on the ground, gasping.

He snorted and you smiled. You didn’t realise his leg was between your legs, and this time, he did make you fall. He was fast enough to catch you and pull you to the floor without it hurting in your back.

Right now, he was on top of you, his hands on your wrists.

“You know…,” you began saying, catching your breath. “I could get rid of you if I wished to.”

“Then why haven’t you?”

You looked up and down to the position he was holding you in, the heat increasing. “I don’t mind,” you flirted.

You could swear you saw Loki blush.

* * *

You’d only managed to convince Loki to join you in the pool because it was nighttime. You were in your swimsuits, talking and having snacks.

“You ever thought about it?” Loki inquired. “If Asgard hadn’t gotten destroyed during Hela’s attack… would you have returned?”

“I don't… I don’t really know,” you answered, your hands intertwined under the water. “Most of the memories I have from Asgard are painful… Maybe at some point, I would have, but… I don’t have that choice anymore.”

Loki suddenly hated his sister more than he had before. “That’s… unfortunate.”

“Anyways…” You went to stand by his side. “Earth gave me the life I always wanted.”

Loki frowned. “Really? Midgard?”

“Yeah,” you replied. “I was so full of fear in Asgard. Fear that my father would find me painting or reading, fear of my mother’s magic, fear of speaking up. Earth… gave me that power back.”

“No longer fearful…” You nodded to his statement. “Congratulations.”

You smiled. “You think we would’ve met?” You asked him. “Back in Asgard.”

“I’m not sure how our paths would’ve crossed, but if destiny wanted it so…“ Loki shrugged. “Who knows?”

You felt thankful for a moment. Thankful for Loki. Thankful for what you’d been through and that your paths crossed. After all, he was the most important person in your life right now.

“I’m glad we did,” you confessed in a soft voice.

“Don’t get cheesy with me now, (Y/N).”

You rolled your eyes and groaned. “Moment-ruiner.”

You went to get out of the pool. “No, no. Not so fast.”

Loki put one arm around your abdomen and another on both of your legs, dragging you back into the pool and making you both fall in deep.

You resurfaced at the same time. “Idiot! Now I have to wash my hair!” You exclaimed. “You’re so annoying.”

“Oh, am I now?”

“Yeah!”

Loki’s laugh was contagious, so you laughed with him. But a few seconds later it just became a smile. A genuine, sincere smile.

“What?” You inquired.

“I’m glad too,” he replied.

You couldn’t help but smile as you gazed into his eyes. Deep, blue, beautiful blue eyes. Your heart raced and you gulped, swallowing the nerves you didn’t know you had. Loki was your best friend, you weren’t supposed to feel so drawn to him.

Yet, he was closer than before and you suspected it wasn’t only him who was contributing to close the gap.

However, it started to rain.  

“We should go,” Loki suggested.

“Yeah.”

And as you got out of the pool you wondered what the hell had gotten into you.

* * *

**_But you still fucking amaze me._ **

Since that day, things between you and Loki had been… rather interesting. The personal space had gone down a notch and there were some smirks here, some longing looks there.

You needed to know if you weren’t making it up in your head.

You needed advice.

“(Y/N)?” You heard Nat’s voice from the outside as she knocked. She opened the door, you putting your book down after marking the page. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yeah,” you responded, nodding.

Your room was a mess. It had touches of different colours from the careless painting, you had a white sheet across the floor and oil paintings in the desk next to the canvas.

“What is it?” Natasha asked, sitting in front of you on the bed.

“It’s about Loki,” you admitted.

“What about him?”

“I think…”  **Okay, no running. This is where shit gets real.**  “I think I like him.” Natasha didn’t speak, and she blinked a couple of times. “Nat?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, just… trying to ana— YOU WHAT?”

“I know!” You exclaimed, grabbing a pillow and holding on to it.

“How?!”

“It’s that… we had a moment at the pool a few nights ago and since then I haven’t been able to stop thinking about him that way.”

“The romantic way.”

“Yep…”

“Shit…”

You frowned. “Are you judging me?”

Natasha frowned. “What? No!” She denied. “Look, if you believe Loki has changed, I believe it too. I’m just trying to wrap my head around this…” She looked at you. “What are you gonna do?”

You sighed, laying back on your bed. “I don’t know. He’s my best friend, I don’t wanna lose him.”

Nat sighed, thinking. “Why don’t you… wait? A little? See if it goes away. If it doesn't… you’re screwed.”

“Jeez. Thanks, Nat.”

“You like your best friend, (Y/N). Unless he has feelings for you as well, you’re screwed.”

You sighed, sitting back up. “I know, I know… Damn it.”

* * *

“What do you think?” You asked for Loki’s opinion on your design. You were working on colour upgrades for your suit.

You were sitting on the chair of the desk and Loki lied on your bed. He looked up from his book. “I like the golden touches,” he commented.

“Right?!” You replied, looking at the portray. “I’m so awesome.” You let out a happy sigh that turned into a yawn. “And tired.”

You left the notebook in the desk and went to lie down by Loki, who put an arm around you. This wasn’t anything new: you’d lie down next to each other sometimes; when you had questionable moods or were too sleepy to get up.

“Whatcha’ reading?” You asked him.

“ _[The Boy in the Stripped Pajamas](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Fbook%2Fshow%2F39999.The_Boy_in_the_Striped_Pajamas&t=NDZiZWFlZDQ2NzExYjY2MDVhNTU4N2U0ZmVmNzliMzdjMGZlMmQzNyxnNk5UY2tRVw%3D%3D&b=t%3Ai7ec5ht9Yhqf5wh3D04ZwA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoung-and-bitchy.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179326508062%2Fthats-so-us-loki-laufeyson-x-reader&m=1)_ ,” he answered without looking away from it.

“I liked it, but… there are definitely better books set in World War II.”

“For example?”

“[ _Between Shades of Gray_.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Fbook%2Fshow%2F7824322-between-shades-of-gray&t=NWM2ODg1M2JlYWE3NmY2MGM0OWQ1M2U4MDU5MDY2M2Q5ODViMWI5MixnNk5UY2tRVw%3D%3D&b=t%3Ai7ec5ht9Yhqf5wh3D04ZwA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoung-and-bitchy.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179326508062%2Fthats-so-us-loki-laufeyson-x-reader&m=1)”

Loki frowned. “Isn’t that the book of BDSM inaccurate portrayal and toxic relationships?”

“No, that’s  _Fifty Shades of Grey_. I’ll land it to you.”

“What’s it about?”

“If I give you a summary, I’ll spoil the entire ending, but… it’s about loss, love, survival.”

“All common themes in our lives.”

“Except for the love part.”

Loki frowned and met your eyes. “Romantic love isn’t the only kind.”

“I know, just… I mean, you eventually found it. With Thor and Frigga and Odin, but me… I’m not sure anybody cares for me that much.”

Loki gulped. “I do,” he whispered.

Right now, your faces were so close you could feel each other’s breaths. It pained him that you thought you wouldn’t find anybody to care like that for you. Like a family member or like a partner.

He wanted to change that.

You only realised you were kissing Loki when your lips brushed, softly and gently. He wanted to be sure you were okay with this.

The book closed in his hand when you separated. “I like you,” you blurted out.  **No turning back now.**

Loki was way past liking, but it was too soon to profess his love to you, so he chuckled and said, “I like you, too.”

When you kissed again, it wasn’t a brush, it was a full-on make out. You straddled Loki, your hands on his neck and his on the same spot, the book forgotten as you kissed the night away.

* * *

_**That’s so us.** _

“Who wears black to the beach?” was the question you got from Steve when you were at the parking lot of the compound.

It was the peak of summer. You’d been meaning to go to a beach for a while, but given the annoying weather of New York City, you hadn’t had a chance to.

Until now.

“The most bad-ass out-of-this-universe pair you’ve ever seen,” you replied, referring to Loki, who was standing next to you also wearing black.

“I thought those were—” Bucky began a sentence but you glowed your eyes golden. “Okay, okay. Never mind.”

You smiled. “We ready?” Sam asked, putting his things in the backseat of his car.

“Ready for some Vitamin D, bitch!”

You were driving your own car, Loki in the passenger seat and Thor, Valkyrie and Peter on the back seat. Peter couldn’t stop staring at Valkyrie.

“You’re so beautiful,” Peter stated.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. “Right?” Thor replied.

“Peter,” you called out. “You have a little drool here.” Your finger went to the right end of your mouth.

“Ha-ha, hilarious.”

Loki chuckled. “Okay. Loki, put on your seatbelt.”

“Why? I’m a god, I’m not gonna die in a car crash or anything.”

“No, but you’ll die if I get a ticket because you decided you were too mighty to wear it.” Loki rolled his eyes and pulled it, you hearing a click when it was on. “Thanks, babe.”

Valkyrie frowned, Peter’s eyebrows arched. “Babe?” Thor asked.

“Oh, yeah. Newsflash: Loki and I are a thing now.”

“A thing?” Peter asked.

“Yeah. Partners, significant others…”

“You finally got the girl. Congrats, brother!” Thor exclaimed.

You frowned at Loki. “Finally?”

“A long story to share over Mai Tai’s.”

You smiled. “You bet I’m ordering Mai Tai’s when we arrive,” you stated, starting the car and making the engine roar.

 


End file.
